


Danganronpa: Forever Lost

by CandyGirl192



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyGirl192/pseuds/CandyGirl192
Summary: 16 students. 11 rules. 1 goal."16? Why 16?""We are never going to get out of here!""I-I can't do this...I'm condemning people to death!""You don't understand the guilt I have.""Why are you doing this? I trusted you."A new killing game begins~*Also can be found on Wattpad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Hello! I'm CandyGirl192 but you can just call me Candy. Now as you can tell by the title this is a Danganronpa story. It's my own personal take on the games itself. This will reference the first two games a bit but lets just say it's one of the 52 games before V3. I'm not that good a writer but this is something I'm working on while I am working on another story, and to quench my boredom as I stay at home during this pandemic. Stay safe everyone!

Danganronpa: Forever Lost are going to have characters that you may love, hate, or relate too, but I'm trying to keep it as realistically as possible as well as close to the games. There are a couple changes, so that I could keep it my own, but I tried to hopefully give you something as close to the games as possible.

Writing actual chapters takes me at least 4 days. Plus with all of online school, I'm not going to have time to write my stories. I will try my hardest to write as much after I get my stuff done, so expect updates say 1-2 weeks apart.

Each chapter is going to be split into three parts so it's going to look something like this.

Chapter 1:1-which basically means part 1 of chapter 1.

Now here's the actual disclaimer.

I do not own Danganronpa. Kazutaka Kodaka and the Spike Chunsoft team did. This is something for fun.

There will be some disturbing things like: the executions and body discovery so please be cautious if you get triggered by any of that. Another thing, there is cursing a lot of it. Which fits with the students reaction because they are kidnapped to kill, but if you have a problem with it then you can either ignore it and continue on with the story or just simply click out. I don't have a problem.

All I'm saying is, this story is not for the faint of heart. My writing may not be the best but I tried my hardest to give something engaging and fit to the theme of Danganronpa. Which means there will be gruesome deaths and there will be gruesome executions.

Everything in my story will be explained.

I will barely do Author notes but there will be times just so I could show what needs to be put there.

I think I got everything. Well, my dear readers, I hope you will enjoy this story. If you have any questions just try to leave it in the comments. With my final words I say.

Hope or Despair

Take care guys


	2. Chapter 1:1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time using Archive of our Own format, so there may be some inconsistencies as i try to get used to it.

"L-let go of me!" I struggled against my captors hold. I was having a lovely day, well as lovely as it could get in a war infested area, when someone grabbed me and yanked me into a dark alleyway.

"Stop struggling or else you're gonna get hurt" A distorted voice answered. I managed to get my hands out of the person's grips and started to run. Didn't get very far, clearly. An arm caught around my waist, I clawed at the hand.

"I'm not stupid!" I yelled, "The moment I stop struggling then that's when-ow!" My captor injected something into my neck.

Everything started to become fuzzy and all my limbs started to feel numb. My vision started going black.

"Finally you're quiet, I thought you would never shut up." The distorted voice sighed, "Although you're quite interesting to me. Maybe I'll keep you..." They mumbled to themselves. That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

~~~

I woke up with a loud start. Where the heck am I? I looked around and noticed I was in a classroom. Oh heck no. I thought I was done with school, I'm the Ultimate Intelligence for pete sakes! I looked around the classroom and it looked pretty simple. All the chairs in neat rows and columns. A teacher's desk in the front with simple teaching supplies, an apple sitting on top of the desk, and behind it was a blackboard with a chalk drawing of a...fox?

The lights were dim and the only weird thing was that there were no windows and the door was a giant slab of metal. I walked over to the door and I noticed there was a lock that required a keycard. Well, guess I'm not getting out of here soon. While I was observing the lock, a small groan caught my attention.

I turned around and saw a blue haired boy on the ground rubbing his neck. He was quite small, he had short fluffy blue hair. He was wearing a black large baggy shirt and white jeans. A small black beanie stood on top of his head. He looked around confusedly and when his eyes landed on mine. I grabbed the closest weapon, which so happened to be a ruler. I held it up in front of me.

"Stay back!" I yelled

The boy scrambled back, clearly scared and put his hands over himself to protect himself. "D-don't hurt m-me!"

"Who are you?" I questioned

"H-Hades En-Enzeru...please don't hurt me..." He whimpered.

I sighed to myself and put the ruler down. He seemed safe enough. I walked over to him, when I got close he flinched. Poor kid. I crouched in front of him.

"Hi," I said simply. "I'm Candy Amedama. The Ultimate Intelligence."

He looked up with eyes wide, "You're an ultimate too?!"

I chuckled awkwardly, "Heh, that's what I said."

"I thought all u-ultimate's were m-mean. At least t-those in m-my school." He smiled wildly, "I'm the Ultimate Angel."

"Well you sure seem like one." I ruffled his hair, "How old are you anyway kid?"

"I'm 17. D-don't call me kid." He pouted, "I may b-be short and s-small but I'm as t-tough and brave as everyone else."

"Of course you are." I stood back up and held my hand out to him, "Come on. Help me figure out this door over here."

He grabbed my hand, "Aren't you s-supposed to be the Ultimate Intelligence?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes but I can't do everything myself. So try to look for clues around this room."

"G-got it."

We split up. I went to the door and Hades looked around the room. It requires a key card that much I can tell. But all I could find was the door was just a large slab of metal and the only indicator it was a door was the lock. I huffed. I was about to mess with the lock when I heard a small click behind me. I turned around and saw Hades sitting at the teacher desk.

"What did you do?" I questioned. "What was that clicking sound?"

"I-I tried looking under the a-apple and when I p-pulled it up it sounded like it t-triggered something."

As I walked towards the desk a large screen pulled up in front of Hades. He leapt back and I took his place.

"Whoa. Cool." I looked at the screen. It was dark and it wasn't on. As soon as I was about to touch it the screen flicked on.

"Helllloooo~" A black and white fox appeared in the screen. Hades and I jumped back in shock. "Looks like the two of you are the first awake~ Wonderful! Now, you may call me Monofox!"

"What are you? Who are you?" I questioned. Very intrigued about this 'Monofox'.

"I said I'm Monofox. Not very smart for the Ultimate Intelligence." I scowled, "As for what I am, I am your principal of this fine establishment."

"Are you sure? You look like someone's toy." I stated. This thing really did. How it moved and talked. It was interesting.

"I'm your principal! Dammit! Now then, as you could tell you two are stuck in this room. The only way to get out is through that door. Is with a key card. I'm going to give you 16 cards."

"16? Why 16?" I asked

"If you would stop interrupting me!" Monofox growled, "I'll answer _all_ of your questions."

I shut my mouth. I may be curious but I'm not stupid. I can clearly see that I'm angering him.

"Now there are 16 people here besides the two of you. We are going to play a scavenger hunt. You have to find those 16 students and hand them their cards. These keycards are also a small electrical screen that can show who you are and gives you a small map of the entire school. The map unlocks different places when you find them, but for now it has the basics. Once everyone is gathered together, I will explain everything else. Happy searching!" The screen turned off and another hatch opened. It brought up a small box and inside was full of the keycards he spoke of. Mine was on top. Weird. I picked it up.

_**Candy Amedama** _

_**Age: 17** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Talent: Ultimate Intelligence** _

_**Birthday: June 30** _

There was a picture of me on the side. It was an old picture, my pink hair was out of my face and people could see my blue and pink eyes. My two signature bows still on my head opposite colors from my eyes. Now, my pink hair covers my pink eye. I changed my style because people always bullied me for it. _Fun times._

"W-whoa you have t-two different eye c-colors?" Hades asked behind me. I quickly hid my card, my face heated up.

"It's n-nothing." I waved it off

"Well it must be s-something. You're s-stuttering and blushing." He pointed out

"It's nothing okay." I brought out his card

_**Hades Enzeru** _

_**Age: 17** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Talent: Ultimate Angel** _

_**Birthday: December 25** _

His picture looked like the Hades now. Short, fluffy blue hair with a small black beanie on top. A large black shirt and white jeans. His dark purple eyes shone with happiness.

"Hey look at you!" I showed him the card, "You look pretty snazzy."

Hades punched me softly on the arm. "F-funny."

I smiled and gave him the card. While he was messing around with it, I brought my own card out. I tapped the small button on the face of the card and it turned into a map. Interesting.

"Hey look." I elbowed Hades and showed him the map, "It looks like we are in one of the many classrooms, so if we use these cards to get out of the classroom then we should exit out into a hall. Wanna try it out?" I asked him

He nodded and we walked towards the door. I inserted the card and the lock beeped once and a green light popped up. The door slid open and we could leave.

"Good job partner! Grab the cards, we are leaving this class." He nodded and went back to the desk. I headed outside and I saw another unconscious body. I still had my ruler in my hand so if anything were to happen at least I had a weapon. I ran over to the body. It was a young male, who looked about my age with white hair. He was wearing white shirt with a black tie and blue jeans. Over the shirt was a large black jacket. I placed the ruler down next to me and knelt on the floor. I shook the unconscious body.

"Hey! Wake up!" His eyes started fluttering open. I sat back and watched as he sat up. He was rubbing his head and he opened his eyes to look around.

"Hello." I greeted

He looked towards me and his red eyes widened in surprise.

"Glad to see you awake. I'm Candy Ame-whoa!" The boy launched himself at me and hugged my waist. So he's crazy.

"Hey C-Candy. Sorry It took a l-long time. I accidentally dr-dropped all the- Hey w-what's going on?" Hades watched eyes wide. I shrugged at him.

I grabbed the ruler next to me and started poking his head. "Okay buddy. How about you let go. Physical touch for Candy is a big no no." He leapt back.

"C-Candy are you a-alright?" Hades ran behind me. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Yep." I pointed my ruler at the boy on the ground. "Before you get all touchy feely with me again. How about you tell us your name?"

"I-I'm sorry." The boy apologized and stood up, "I don't know what came over me. You looked like someone I knew. I'm Damien Hanshakaiteki." He held his hand out.

I hesitantly shook it. "Candy Amedama, Ultimate Intelligence." I let go.

Hades shook his hand excitedly, "H-Hades Enzeru, Ultimate Angel. I-It's nice to meet y-you."

"You as well." Damien said politely.

I asked Hades for the cards and he gave it to me. I started flipping through the cards looking for Damiens. While Hades was trying to make conversation.

"S-so Damien. Do you h-have an ultimate t-too?"

"I can't really remember mine. I actually can't remember how I got here either."

"W-we aren't to s-sure either. W-we both woke up t-together in that r-room over there. B-but right now we are on a h-hunt to find 16 o-other students. You a-are the f-first one we found."

I found his card at the bottom of the stack.

_**Damien Hanshakaiteki** _

_**Age: 18** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Talent: ???** _

_**Birthday: May 13** _

"Huh. Turns out even the cards Monofox gave us don't have your talent." I handed him the card and gave him a brief explanation.

"There's this principle called Monofox and he has given us all these keycards. These keycards are the only way to get around the place and open up into new areas. Just like Hades told you, there are 16 other students to find. Minus you, me and Hades we have 13 more cards to give out. Got it? Good." I started walking off

"Wait." He stopped me, "But you didn't explain how we got here?"

"I'm not sure but Monofox said that he'll explain everything once we've gathered everyone together."

He nodded and I started walking. I heard footsteps behind me so I assumed they were following me. It wasn't very long before we heard muffled yelling. I stopped the people behind me and turned my head towards another door.

"Did you hear that?" I asked and put my head against the door.

 _"Son of a bitch! You leave me the fuck alone! Got that asshole?"_ A female voice yelled

 _"How about you leave me alone! It's bad enough I'm stuck here with you! I don't know if you've noticed but we can't even escape out of this room, so how about you shut your fucking mouth and help me!"_ Another voiced yelled, male.

 _"Like hell I will!"_ The female voice snarled

I got my card out and inserted it into the lock. The metal door slid open and I was met with two other people staring at me.

"Uh Hello." I waved. A boy jumped towards me and hugged me. What is with the hugging today?!

"Thank God!" The boy seemed to sob, "I'm fucking saved!"

 _"You're_ saved!" The female stomped over to our group, "I'm the one saved from you asshole."

"Why you-?!" The boy was about to tackle the girl. I grabbed his shirt collar.

"Okay! How about we all calm down and introduce ourselves. It seems you two know each other already so I'll start it off. Hi, I'm Candy Amedama the Ultimate Intelligence."

"The names JC Otenba, Ultimate Tomboy." The girl spat out, still glaring at the boy.

"Kyler Rei, Ultimate Actor. Unlike this _bitch_." He spat, "I'm actually nice to people."

"Puh-lease, Mr. 'Nice to people" you're just putting on a fucking act again."

"Let go of me Candy!" He struggled under my grip, "I need to teach her a fucking lesson!"

"Ha ha! What a loser! You can't even get out of her grip!" JC taunted.

JC had short black hair that had blue tips on the bottom, she had brown eyes and on her face were two bandages. One on her nose and the other on her right cheek. She was wearing a red backwards hat, a red jacket over her white shirt. Her jacket was folded at the elbows which showed more bandages over her arms. She had jeans that reached to her knees and simple black tennis shoes.

Kyler had brown hair that was swept to the left and brown eyes. On top of his brown hair, he was wearing some black sunglasses. He had a white shirt with the famous 'Comedy and Tragedy' Masks and some simple blue jeans and black shoes.

In his attempt to get me to release his shirt, his hand nearly backhanded me in the face. It was stopped by a blue jacket sleeve. In shock, I let go of his shirt and Kyler nearly attacked JC before he was stopped once again. By Damien.

"Hey! You nearly hit someone so how about we stop fighting and talk like normal humans." Damien yelled. Everyone became quiet in the room and Damien nodded once to me. I smiled back gratefully because if I was the one to stop them fighting then I was going to be here awhile.

"Before we got interrupted, we were finishing up introductions. Hades. Damien. Your turn."

"U-uh okay." Hades stuttered out and walked forward. "H-hello I'm Hades E-Enzeru the Ultimate A-angel."

"You are the most adorable human being I have ever seen." JC said bluntly. "And that's saying something."

Hades blushed, "O-oh uh t-thank you?"

"Damien Hanshakaiteki. I can't remember my ultimate."

"Okay now since that's done." Kyler turned towards me, "You seem reasonable enough to talk to. How did we get here?"

I told them the exact same things I said earlier.

"Ah interesting." Kyler mumbled, "So we have to find the rest of the students and we'll get the answers to the rest of our questions."

"Yup." I handed both of them their cards.

_**JC Otenba**_

****

_**Age: 17**_

****

_**Sex: Female**_

****

_**Talent: Ultimate Tomboy**_

****

**_Birthday: January 24 ___**

__

__**Kyler Rei**__

****

_****_

****

__**Age: 17**__

**__**

__

**__**

_****_

**__**

__

**__**

__**Sex: Male**__

**____ **

____

**____ **

_****_

**____ **

____

**____ **

__**Talent: Ultimate Actor** __

**____ **

_______ _ _ _

**____ **

_****_

**____ **

_____ _

**____ **

**__**Birthday: October 31**__**

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

"Now since we have a big enough group. We'll split up to find the rest of the students. Kyler and JC you two will be partners since-" "Oh hell no!" JC protested and went over to Hades, "I am not spending another minute with that asshole, so Hades will be my partner." "But Hades was-" "Nope. I'm not changing my mind. Right now, Hades seems like he's the only one I can trust right now." She said determinedly "Okay then." I handed half the stack of cards to Hades and brought my own out. I brought the map up and pointed to a large room at the end of the hallway. "By the time our stacks are finished we will meet here. It seems like the most reasonable place where we can all meet each other." They both nodded. "Well, let's get started then." 

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

Hades and JC headed out first, they were heading towards the area where we were going to meet up. My group decided to head back down the hall we were at. There were a couple doors we missed before I heard the yelling. 

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

"Uh Guys..." JC called out to us.

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

"Yeah?"

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

"I think we're gonna need the rest of those cards..."

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

"Why?" I started heading towards them

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

"Because I found the rest of our classmates..."

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **

____

**__**__** _ _ **

___****_ _ _

**__**__** _ _ **


	3. Chapter 1:2

We all ran to the room and true to JCs words. There were at least 11 other people all gathered together.

"Are you the one who knows what's going on?" A gruff female voice asked

A large woman stood at the front of the group. She had white long hair, with brown eyes and was very buff. She had a large regular white shirt, a black jacket tied around her waist and black track pants. 

"Then you must know why we were brought here?" A monotonous male voice accused. I looked towards the voice. He had red hair and green eyes. His hair was shaved at the sides and he had freckles on his pale skin. He was wearing a simple black hoodie and black pants. Also he had an empty quiver on his back.

"Of course she does you guys." A smooth male voice responded from right next to me. I jumped when he put his arm around my shoulders. "A lady as beautiful as this can get anyone to answer her questions."

A blond haired boy wearing a blue suit had his arm around my shoulder. He had blue eyes and his hair was styled perfectly. I took his arm off my shoulder.

"Yeah physical touch is a no-no for Candy." My hand got taken and it was pressed to his lips.

"Candy. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'm Angelo Tawamureru. It's a pleasure to meet you." He pressed his lips against my knuckles again. I pulled away.

_**Angelo Tawamureru** _

_**Age: 16** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Talent: Ultimate Host** _

_**Birthday: April 8** _

"Angelo stop that." A female voice called out and dragged 'Angelo' back to the group, "You've already flirted with every female here."

"Not every female," Angelo walked over to JC

"Hel-"

"Don't even try."

"Heh." He held his hand out, "Angelo Tawamureru."

"I heard."

"You're funny. I think we'll be great friends."

Another person jumped into Candy's view. It was a girl wearing a black tailcoat and a white crop top. She had a bow choker and a black hat on top of her wavy black hair. Her yellow eyes were widened in excitement.

"Hi! I'm Tappy Tonton, I'm the Ultimate Tap Dancer!" She babbled excitedly, "Do you know why we are here? Why is your hair covering one of your eyes? Can you see with that eye?" Tappy tried to grab my hair piece but before she could move it away. Three pairs of hands grabbed her.

_**Tappy Tonton** _

_**Age: 17** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Talent: Ultimate** _

_**Birthday: September 11** _

"Sorry for our friend here. She's always hyperactive." A sweet voice apologized, "I'm Evalen Utau, the Ultimate Singer.'

Evalen had short strawberry blond hair and soft pink eyes. She had bangs and a small music note clipped to her hair. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt that popped out at the collar and the sleeves were bell sleeves. A microphone holder was clipped to her hip and she was wearing black leggings.

_**Evalen Utau** _

_**Age:16** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Talent: Ultimate Singer** _

_**Birthday: January 24** _

I nodded and gave a small smile. "Candy Amedama, the Ultimate Intelligence."

"So you do know what's going on. Mrs. Ultimate Intelligence" A female voice, the same voice that told Angelo off, asked. She walked in front of me, and put her face close to mine. _Trying to intimidate me I see. Not gonna work._

"N-not really." I stuttered out. _Maybe it did._

The person in front of me was a girl with short brown hair and black eyes. It was chin level and she had blue swimming goggles on top. She was wearing nothing but a blue one piece swimsuit with a red cover up. _Is she not cold?_

"H-hey are y-you not cold in that o-outfit?" Hades asked behind me. _Did he read my mind or something?_

"What's it to you, pipsqueak?" Her attention turned away from me. _Thank you Hades. You truly are the Ultimate Angel. I never do great under pressure._

"P-pipsqueak? I just a-asked you a question n-no need to be r-rude about it..." Hades mumbled

"You got a problem with how I act?" She questioned.

"N-no of c-course not." Hades stuttered out

"Come on Julia." Another person came up. "You're clearly scaring the poor kid."

She was wearing a straw hat with an embroidered rose in the corner. She had blue braided hair, light blue eyes and was wearing a green shirt underneath a gardening apron. Simple green leggings and black shoes.

"Hi. I'm Rose Tsuin the Ultimate Gardener." Then she gestured to her friend. "This is Julia Suiei the Ultimate Swimmer. Sorry for her attitude, she's not exactly a people person."

_**Rose Tsuin** _

_**Age: 16** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Talent: Ultimate Gardener** _

_**Birthday: November 24** _

_**Julia Suiei** _

_**Age: 17** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Talent: Ultimate Swimmer** _

_**Birthday: February 12** _

"Shut up Rose." Julia snarled

"Julia Suiei? I feel like I've seen that name before." I mumbled to myself

"Of course you have!" Julia boasted, "I'm the number one swimmer in the state."

"I don't watch anything related to sports." I brought out my stack of cards and on the top was the person in front of me. I shoved it into her hands.

"Here this is yours."

"What is it?" She asked, bringing the card up to her face

"A key card. I got it from someone named Monofox."

"Who the heck is Monofox?" I heard a voice say right next to me. I jumped and saw it was another person. Too much interaction.

"Hi! I'm Marcus Danshi the Ultimate Fashion Designer. Ooo~ I love your hair." The boy said next to me

_**Name: Marcus Danshi  
Age: 17  
Sex: Male  
Talent: Ultimate Fashion Designer  
Birthday: July 16** _

He had short green curly hair that was shaved on one side and he had light green eyes. Marcus was sporting a blue t-shirt and blue jeans with black tennis shoes. He certainly looked stylish even if it was simple clothing.

He started messing with my hair. I stepped away from him, "Uhh thanks."

Marcus was about to talk when someone caught his attention behind me. I looked and saw it was Damien. Marcus blushed and gave a little wave but Damien paid no heed. He turned his attention towards me again

"He's cute." I snorted but covered it up with a small cough, "Anyway you didn't answer my question, who's Monofox?"

"That would be me~" A familiar voice exclaimed. I saw that Monofox was projected onto a bigger screen.

"Woah a talking fox! How cool!" A high-pitched voice yelled

"Yes yes. Bask in my presence. Nyehehehehe" The fox robot giggled to himself.

"Tell us why we are here!" A male voice yelled, "You can't keep us hostage here!"

"Rowen calm down..." Rose tried to placate him

"Fuck off Rose." He shoved her away

"Ah yes, I was just getting to that part. Well to put it simply, I _kidnapped_ you! Nyeheheh"

"We could tell enough from us being trapped but _why_?" A boy with glasses asked

"To commence what I call the amazing killing game!" The fox seemed to smirk, "And the only way to get out of this place is to _kill_ one another."

Everyone started to protest. I felt a little light headed. Kill? Oh god. My heart dropped and suddenly it became a little too hard to breathe.

"C-Candy?! Are y-you okay?!" Hades started panicking next to me, "C-calm down! You're breathing t-too fast at this r-rate you're g-gonna pass out!"

Pass out? That sounded fun. I clutched at my chest. Oh god I'm gonna throw up. Someone's going to kill me. P-people are going to die. _I'm_ going to die. I can't breathe.

"C-Candy calm down!" Hades tried to help

I can't breathe.

"What's happening over there?!" Monofox questioned and everyone turned towards me.

T-too much. I can't breathe. Everyone started crowding around me. There was a loud ringing in my ears. T-too much. I-I can't handle this. I was living an isolated quiet life. It was great. Getting thrown into...into this _killing_ game is getting too much for me to handle. I tried staying calm in the beginning, I thought I was strong. I'm not. God, I can't breathe.

"Guys! Guys! Stop crowding her! It's making it worse!" Angelo tried moving everyone away from me.

"W-wait don't l-let me help! I'm her friend!" Hades stuck by my side.

I can't breathe. I'm going to die. Someones going to kill me. We have to kill each _other_. My hands felt numb, I'm gonna faint, my chest hurts, but I _can't_ breathe.

"What's going on with her?" JC yelled, "She's our only hope of getting out of here! We can't have her dying now!"

_Dying? Oh god_. I can't _breathe._

"Look you dimwit! You made it worse!" Kyler yelled at JC

"Don't call me a dimwit! I just tried helping!"

"Well it clearly didn't help!"

"Why you-" JC lunged at Kyler but was held back by the red head.

"Lemme go!"

"Come on." The redhead sighed, "Let's take you somewhere to calm down."

"Breathe." A deep voice said in front of me.

In my state of hysteria, I noticed it was Damien in front of me.

_Breathe? But it's hard too..._

"I-I c-can't..." I stuttered out

"Try." He said simply, "Take deep breaths. Close your eyes. Understand what's happening."

I shut my eyes tight. But the yelling was getting too much.

"Don't listen to them. Focus."

I tried again. I started thinking. Thinking always helped me calm down. _Okay Candy, analyze the situation. It's nothing hard, just calm down. You're having a panic attack. Just breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

After a minute or so, breathing became easier. I felt calmer and tired. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was looking at me expectantly. Though they were a little farther away than in the beginning. I looked to see Hades on the verge of tears, looking at me expectantly.

"A-are you okay now?" I nodded to him and gave a small smile.

"Yep." He burst into tears and hugged me. Hugging is becoming a trend today.

"T-thank god! I d-didn't know what t-to do! I was w-worried something bad was a-about to happen." I hugged the small boy back.

"I'm fine now Hades. I swear. Just a little worn out." I looked towards Damien and gave him a grateful smile. 'Thank you' I mouthed to him and he nodded.

I looked towards the screen with Monofox again. He had a martini in his paw and was sitting on a chair.

"Can I continue on now?" He said simply

"You may."

He jumped back up, "Thank god! I thought that would never end. You know you are the first one to actually have a panic attack after I tell that news. Congratulations!" He pulled a little popper and confetti came out.

"How disgusting..." Angelo mumbled to himself

"Anyway before I got interrupted." He gave a pointed glare towards me, "This is a killing game! Woohoo! The rules are simple: you kill, you investigate, you have a trial to find the murderer, the murderer dies! The end!" He cackled to himself.

"T-that's it?" The high-pitched voice asked

"Yep!"

"Well what if we don't kill? What if we just stay peaceful?"

"Go ahead! Do that! But there _will_ be consequences." Monfox said ominously. "Now for the actual school rules:

**Rule one:** You may only stay in school boundaries. There will be walls blocking any way to escape. Any farther than school boundaries will result in immediate death.

**Rule two:** 'Nighttime' is from 10 pm to 7 am. There will be places off limits at night. Stay in your dorms for that time period. If not, it will result in immediate death.

**Rule three:** Sleeping any places besides your dormitory is considered sleeping in class and will result in immediate death.

**Rule four:** There are few places you are unable to explore but you may wander around school grounds to your heart's content.

**Rule five:** Attacking the principal and destroying security cameras is considered offense and will result in immediate death.

Although I will rarely come out physically and you will see me on monitors most of the time.

**Rule six:** Anyone who kills a student will become the 'blackened' and will graduate if they are not found out.

**Rule seven:** Once a murder takes place, there will be a required class trial shortly after. It is mandatory to join for the surviving students.

**Rule eight:** If the 'blackened' is found out, they will be the only one executed

**Rule nine:** If the 'blackened' isn't then the other will be executed

**Rule ten:** The guilty party may be allowed to murder up to two people during a single 'killing game'

**Rule eleven:** You may not hand out your keycards to any other person.

That's all the school rules you have to follow. If not, immediate death." Monofox finished

"Keycards? We didn't get any keycards." Evalen asked

"Huh?! I guess a certain someone forgot to give out the rest." Monofox messed around with some buttons and a small table appeared next to me. "Put the rest of the cards on the table. I guess I have to give them out."

I placed the rest on the table and Hades did the same with the other half. The table retracted and a minute later a table appeared in front of the person who didn't get a card.

"Now take your cards and click on the small button to the right. That's the map. Now on the map you should see a blinking dot. That dot shows where you are in the school. There should be another icon of your face, that's where your dorm is. Girls in one hall, boys in the hall. These cards give the simple things you need: a clock, compass and the map." Monofox looked at his wrist, "Whoops! Looks like we are running out of time. See ya later ladies and gents. Remember curfew is at 10." The screen switched off.

"Well that was fun." I mumbled to myself. I looked at the little clock on the card. 9:10pm. That's enough time to explore the place and meet everyone else. I went back to the little map and started walking. I entered another room which looked like the kitchen. There were two people already in the room.

The first person who saw me was a girl wearing a black leotard and a white puffy skirt. She had her up in a small stylish pun and had a feather sticking out of it. It looked like she had straight black hair and her eyes were brown.

"Hey! You're the girl that nearly passed out earlier! I'm Patricia Buranko the Ultimate Trapeze artist." She greeted

_**Patricia Buranko** _

_**Age: 16** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Talent: Ultimate Trapeze Artist** _

_**Birthday: October 30** _

_Is that how I'm going to be known as now? Lovely_. I nodded and gave a smile, "I'm Candy Amedama the Ultimate Intelligence."

"Wow! You must be smart then!" She said nothing afterward and only stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably. "Well! I must be going then! See ya later Ms. Pass out!" With that she left the room.

_Is it too late to go back to that classroom earlier?_ I walked over to the boy who was messing around in the cabinets.

"Is there anything good in there?" I asked

"Some spices, mixes..." He picked something up and brought it out. "And poison. How awful." He put it back into the cabinet. He looked at me.

"Hi. I'm-" He cut me off

"Candy Amedama the Ultimate Intelligence I know. I overheard your conversation. Ethan Ite the Ultimate Archer."

_**Ethan Ite** _

_**Age: 18** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Talent: Ultimate Archer** _

_**Birthday: June 1** _

"Nice to-"

"Stay out of my way." He snarled, "After that little performance earlier. You aren't going to survive in the game. I plan on leaving this place on my own." With that he walked off.

I watched his fleeting form with wide eyes. _Already an enemy. Fun._ I sighed to myself and went back to my map. I left the kitchen and followed the map. It brought me to a large gym. I saw the large buff woman looking at some weights.

"Uh hello..." I said politely.

"Hello." Her gruff voice responded

"I'm Candy Amedama the Ultimate Intelligence." I held out my hand

She took it and gave me a firm handshake, "Susan Mekata the Ultimate Weight Lifter. Are you okay? After what happened earlier, I wanted to check up on how you were doing."

_**Susan Mekata** _

_**Age: 16** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Talent: Ultimate Weight Lifter** _

_**Birthday: July 4** _

"Oh I'm fine really. Just a little too much stress, I guess."

She nodded, "I see."

"Thanks for asking," I chuckled to myself, "You are like the first person to ask how I was doing besides my friend Hades."

"Of course." She gave a small smile. It looked like she was about to say something when a familiar high-pitched voice called out.

"Susan! I found you!" I looked to see it was Patricia.

"I guess, I'll leave you then. See ya later."

"Goodbye."

I turned around and saw someone that looked familiar. I walked to the middle of the gym where a net was being set up.

"Hi." I called out to the boy.

He had blue hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a jersey with a number 10 on the back and some black shorts.

"Hi!" He greeted enthusiastically, "Have you come to see the greatest volleyball player of all time, Rowen Tsuin the Ultimate Volleyball Player?"

_**Rowen Tsuin** _

_**Age:16** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Talent:Ultimate Volleyball Player** _

_**Birthday: November 24** _

"Uhh." I didn't know how to respond, "Sure...?"

"Awesome! One of my fans!" He brought out a piece of paper and a pen, "Aaaannnd signed! Here, have a one of a kind Autograph!"

"Thanks...?" I looked down at the paper. _Tsuin?_ The same last name as Rose? "I have a question. Your last name is Tsuin right?"

"Last I checked."

"Are you related to Rose Tsuin?" His happy face immediately turned into one of a scowl.

"You mean my worthless twin sister." He growled

"Uhh yes?" The paper in my hand was snatched and ripped into pieces.

"If you know my sister. Then you don't deserve this autograph."

I stepped back in shock, "O-okay?"

He ignored me and continued to set up the net. I huffed and walked towards the storage room. I saw someone messing with some boxes.

"H-hello?" I called out. The person jumped up and I saw it was, glasses kid.

"Hey! You're Candy right?"

"Ummm...yes." He stood up and shook my hand.

"It's nice to see another intellectual talent! I'm Kota Marin the Ultimate Marine Biologist."

_**Kota Marin** _

_**Age: 17** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Talent: Ultimate Marine Biologist** _

_**Birthday: January 3** _

"It's nice to meet you Kota." I smiled at him

He had brown hair that was swept to the side and green eyes that shone bright behind his glasses. He was wearing a dark green shirt and blue jeans. He had a backpack that had small dolphins decorated on it.

He was about to say something when a beep caught our attention. I took out my card and saw a warning flashing.

**15 minutes till curfew**

"Oh shoot." I started leaving the room, "I'll talk to you later Kota! I have to get to my dorm!"

I ran out of the gym and looked at my map. My dorm didn't look very far so I got there with 10 mins to spare.

I entered my room and sighed at how similar it looked to my room at home. Pastel blue walls and pastel pink bed sheets. There was another door which I assumed to be the bathroom, and a large armoire that would hold my clothes. I flopped onto my bed and crawled under my covers. As soon as my head hit the pillows, I was out like a light.

Not knowing I was going to wake up to something unexpected.


	4. Chapter 1:3

A loud ringing woke me up. I groggily sat up and grabbed my card. I checked the time and saw it was 1pm in the afternoon. _Holy-_ I shot out of bed and ran to the door. Just as I grabbed the handle, there was an announcement.

**A body has been discovered!**

A body-?! I thought we all agreed to not kill each other. I ran out the door and grabbed my map. There was a new icon. A skull was blinking in an area outside the school. I ran out not knowing what was going to greet me when I got out there. 

As soon as I got to the hallway that connected outside an arm stopped me from going any farther. I looked up and saw that it was Angelo holding me back.

“I wouldn’t go out there Candy. It isn’t pretty and I wouldn’t want you to have an episode again…” He said sympathetically. I knew he had good intentions but if this was going to happen again. I had to get used to it.

I pulled his arm away from me, “Thanks for worrying but I got it.”

He looked at me with worried eyes but let me go. Among the crowd I saw Rose was on the floor crying, Tappy and Evalen were trying to calm her down. I pushed my way through and I saw a gruesome sight.

([Danganronpa Fans. You know what song plays here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAZn2LE9gqk&list=PL1efSYupIzqtmE0gD6jVQTH4AoEb07C7r&index=5&t=0s))

It was Julia. Her body was face up, eyes wide open. I looked at the scene around her. It was a mess. Bloodied glass shards near one of the pool chairs, a discarded shirt, and a fallen water bottle near the edge of the pool. 

Everyone was quiet, all we heard were Rose’s sobs, and the sniffles coming from Tappy and Evalen. I stared at the scene in shock and fear. Who could’ve done this? It was barely the second day and someone already died. 

A screen popped up in front of us. Monofox was sitting on a chair, laughing obnoxiously.

“Ahahahahah! You should see your faces! Absolutely priceless!” He fell off his chair and the camera panned down to show him pounding on the ground with his paw.

“Y-you sick monster!” Hades yelled out, “O-our classmate j-just died and you’re h-here laughing about it.”

He stopped laughing and gave a sickening grin. “Of course. It’s absolutely amazing to see the _despair_ written all over your faces! Haha! Now then, you have an hour to find the evidence to find the blackened. Then it’s trial time.”

“Y-you sick bastard!” Rose came out and took hold of the screen, “Our friend is dead! And you’re here...la-laughing it off and telling us we have to ho-hold a trial?!”

 **“Rule five:** Attacking the principal and destroying security cameras is considered offense and will result in immediate death.” His eyes gleamed, “I may not be physically there but this is considered an offense. I’ll give you one chance, let go or you die.” A knife came out from the screen and pointed at her neck.

“Rose! Stop! We don’t want another body today!” Evalen and Tappy dragged her off where she bursted into tears again. 

“Now then. Hour starts now.” The screen turned off and it retracted into the ground.

I walked to the front of the group. “So who found the body?”

“W-we did.” Evalen raised her hand, “Julia was missing for quite a while so we decided to find her. Of course we checked the pool first because it was all Julia could talk about yesterday when we found it. Then we saw the mess and then...then…”

“Julia’s body floated up.” Tappy finished, her personality not as peppy as yesterday. 

“Did you all know each other from before we all appeared here?”

“Yes. We were all close friends.” Tappy answered, “I can’t believe someone would do this.”

“That's what we are going to find out. Everyone can split up and we’ll find the clues.”

“Hold up hold up.” JC interrupted, “Who made you the leader?”

“Oh...umm...I just assumed…” I stuttered out. _She wasn’t wrong. I just took charge of everything_

“Assumed what? That...because you’re the Ultimate Intelligence. You’ll take charge of everything and become our leader. You couldn’t even handle yesterday's news. What makes you think that you’ll handle the stress of our leader?” Ethan accused 

I stayed quiet. They were right. I just had a panic attack yesterday because of this game. How much more will happen if I become the leader?

“Guys.” Angelo interrupted, “You have to trust Candy. Right now, she’s our only hope of getting out of this game. Ultimate Intelligence or not she was the first one to wake up. She was the first one entrusted with our new found keycards. She also took charge when she had to find the rest of us.” He put his arms around my shoulders. _Dammit Angelo. How many times are you going to do this?_

“You do have a point.” Kyler spoke up, “We actually listened to her when we had to find the rest of the students.”

“How did you know I woke up first?” I mumbled to him, “Also that I had to find the rest of the students?”

“Hades likes to talk about his new best friend.” He mumbled back and I shoved his arm away. He spread his arms out. “So let's put it to a vote. How many people want Candy to be the leader of this little group?”

Everyone put their hands up. Everyone except JC, Patricia, Ethan and Damien. 

“That’s settled then. Majority rules.” He clasped my shoulder, “So leader, what do you want us to do?” He gave a charming smile

I messed with the piece of hair over my face, “I’d like to separate everyone into separate groups so I could question them later. For now, I’d like Hades, Kota, Damien to stay back with me.”

Angelo nodded, “Well you heard the boss. Chop chop.” He turned to me, “Now Candy as a reward for helping you. I’d like-” He was dragged back JC and Ethan

“Come on lover boy. Your time is up.” JC grumbled

“No wait! I was going to ask for a kiss! Let me go, you guys!” He protested.

I turned to the people left behind. “Okay, I guess spread out and look for clues.”

I first looked at the discarded shirt. It was blue and looked strangely familiar. I examined the glass pieces next to it. There was a small pink blood puddle next to one of the shards. Like someone had been injured. I grabbed a small glass shard and ran it through the blood. The edges were already clotting but the middle was still wet. _This didn’t happen too long ago._

“Hey Candy!” Kota called out to me from the pool shack, “There’s a life preserver missing!”

“I-I think I found it.” Hades called out. I stood back up and saw him drag out the life preserver from a bush. There was also a small blood spatter on it. Damien came up to me and shoved the water bottle in front of my face.

“This doesn’t smell right.” He said simply

I grabbed the bottle and took a small sniff. Bitter almonds? _Cyanide._

I plugged my nose, “Close that bottle Damien! It’s poisoned!” He immediately shut the bottle.

“Hades!” I called out to him, “Go check in the kitchen cabinets. Look for something called ‘cyanide’”

“Y-you got it b-boss!” He ran off. Kota and Damien gathered around me. 

“Umm I’m sorry to ask this of you guys. But is it okay if you can bring the body to the edge of the pool?” I ran into the pool shack and grabbed the pool hook. “Here, you can use this so you wouldn’t have to touch it.”

Kota looked a little pale but Damien grabbed the hook and went over to where Julia was. He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her to the edge. I walked over to the body. There wasn't much I could tell, but something intrigued me. There was a small head wound on the body. _Where did she get that from?_

“Okay. Thanks you can let go now.” Damien dropped the pool hook and the body floated away. I turned to the pair

“This murder happened just recently. There’s a small blood puddle near the glass over there and it’s just barely starting to clot up. Do you know what time Evalen and her group had found the body?”

“It was just before you had joined our group.” Damien responded

“We all travelled here when we saw Rose sobbing hysterically on the ground. Her friends were white in the face and pointed us to the pool.” Kota finished, “Where were you anyway? You were the last one to arrive.”

I was about to answer when Hades came back running in. “I have it C-Candy!” He gave me a large tub and a mask. 

I put it on and told everyone to take a couple steps away. I unscrewed the bottle and opened it up a little. Just as I thought. The seal on the tub was broken and I could see the powdered poison. I screwed the lid back on, but I told the boys to head back inside. I assumed that Monofox would clean this up. 

“I guess it’s time to interrogate the other students.” We walked down the hall and entered the dining hall. Everyone had separated themselves. I told the group to separate and split up so it would be easier and faster.

I headed towards Susan first. “So Susan, where were you this morning?” 

“I was in the gym.” She answered

“Anyone who can vouch for you?” I asked

“Patricia.” I mentally wrote that down

“What were you two doing in the gym?”

“I was about to start my morning workouts when Patricia barged into the gym. She wanted to try and lift some weights. I’ve been trying to help her out and then we heard the announcement.”

I nodded, “Okay thanks for your cooperation.” Just as I walked away, she spoke again.

“You’re doing fine as the leader. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Her gruff voice spoke with sincerity and she gave a small smile.

“Oh. Uh Thanks.” I nodded my head in appreciation and walked towards the next person. 

“Hi! Ms. Pass out!” Patricia greeted loudly, I blushed and gave a tight smile.

“Yes. Hello Patricia.”

“Are you going to question me now?” She tilted her head

“Uhh yes.” She started at me again. Not quite saying anything. I cleared my throat.

“So where were you this morning?”

“In the gym! I was with my best friend Susan!” She exclaimed. “She was helping me become stronger.” She flexed her arms

 _So their story checks out._ I nodded and walked away without a word.

“Bye bye! Ms. Pass out!” She waved exaggeratedly

I walked to the nearest person. Rose.

I gave a sympathetic smile as she looked at me with tear filled eyes. 

“Hi Rose.” I gave a small wave

“Hello.” Her cheerful voice now monotonous.

“So...where were you this morning?”

“I was with Evalen and Tappy. We decided to explore the school more so we were walking around. We were heading to the pool because we had known Julia was going to use it. Ever since yesterday, she had wanted to start swimming in it and wanted to invite us to join her. We hadn’t seen her all morning so we wanted to check up on her. When we got there, it was a mess and...and Julia’s body had floated up.” She grabbed my hands and held tightly onto it, “Please! Find the person who did this!” She cried hysterically.

“Of course.” I winced as her grip became tighter, “Let go. You’re hurting me.”

She immediately let go, “I-I’m sorry.”

I rubbed my hands, “I-it’s fine.” She started staring at the ground.

Damien, Hades, and Kota were already gathered together so I joined their group. 

“Evalen and Tappy told the same story, they were exploring the school and were looking for Julia. I assume Rose said the same thing?” Damien asked me. “Why are you rubbing your hands?”

“No reason.” I stopped rubbing my hands and nodded, “Yep. That’s what they told me. Patricia and Susan had the same story as well. They were in the gym near the weights.”

“JC, E-Ethan and Angelo were c-chatting in the dining hall. They said that M-Marcus was there as well but he l-left a little bit after t-they arrived.” Hades included.

“Marcus was with me in the Kitchen for a little bit. He was making something and talking to me.” Damien said. I nodded and crossed those four off my mental list. 

“K-Kyler was with me. I came out of m-my dorm and saw him w-walking out the door. We talked, o-once I c-caught up to him.”

“The only people we need are Kota and Rowen.” I turned to him, “Where were you in the morning?” 

“I was with Rowen in the dorm halls. He made me listen to his accomplishments as a volleyball champion.” Kota sighed to himself.

I nodded. _Something doesn’t fit._ “Something isn’t right…” I mumbled

Kota pushed his glasses up, “Of course something doesn’t fit. Where were _you_ Candy?” He accused me. I was about to speak when I got interrupted by a loud ringing. 

“It’s~ Trial Time!” Monofox yelled and pressed a button. The entire floor under us started lowering.

“Whoa, what’s happening?!” Marcus yelled. He jumped back in shock as the floor started moving and winced once he landed.

The floor descended and we arrived in a place with 16 different podiums. I walked up to one podium and everyone did the same. 

Candy-Damien-Rose-Tappy-Evalen-Julia-Patricia  
| |  
Hades-Angelo-Ethan-JC-Marcus-Kota-Kyler-Susan

In Julia’s place, there was a headshot of her with a large pink X. On the other side of the room, there was a large chair and a podium in front of it. A couple seconds later, a short robot fox entered the room. It was black and white and had two large fluffy tails. It was Monofox.

“Hello~” He greeted and sat comfortably on the chair in front of him. “Glad to actually meet you face to face.”  
“So you are a real robot.” I stated, “Of course I am! What did you think I was, a screen recording?” He cried.

“Yes.” I said bluntly.

Monofox humphed. “Well if you want me to prove I’m real. I’ll come over there and kick you right now.”

“Not the time.” Damien snarled, “Don’t we have a class trial to get on with?”

“Ah. Yes!” He leaned comfortably against his chair, “Proceed.”

“So Ms. Intelligence.” JC started, “Start us off.”

“As you can tell Julia Suiei was found dead this morning. It was a pretty recent murder because there was a small blood puddle next to the pool and it was just starting to clot up.”

“Rose and her friends were the ones who found the body and that’s when the announcement came on. Everyone was somewhere with at least one person when the murder happened. Except one person.” Kota looked at me, “You still haven’t answered my question Candy. Where were you this morning?”

“I was asleep.” I crossed my arms.

“You think we’ll believe that BS?!” JC yelled, “In fact that must be why you wanted to be leader! You were trying to cover up the murder!”

“What?! no!” I yelled, “I am telling the truth! I was asleep! I woke up the moment that loud announcement came on.”

“How can we believe that?” Ethan questioned.

“You just have to believe me! I nearly passed out yesterday, how would I be able to kill someone!” I was outraged. “You can’t immediately blame me!”

“Actually, I think we can! You’re the only person without an actual excuse to where you were in the morning. You don’t have anyone to vouch for you! Plus there wasn’t anything at the crime scene that could’ve shown it was someone else!” Rowen yelled.

 _The blue shirt._ “No that’s wrong!” I yelled, “There was a discarded blue shirt at the scene. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but my outfits are mostly pink clothing with blue accents.”

“S-she’s right.” Hades defended, “I saw the b-blue shirt with my own eyes. It looked to b-big to fit her.”  
“So what!” JC threw her hands up in the air, “All of us could own a blue shirt! That isn’t really evidence now is it?” 

“Have you figured out how she died then?” Evalen asked

 _Poisoned liquid in the bottle._ “It looked like she was poisoned. There was a distinct almond smell coming from the bottle near the pool. That smell normally connects to cyanide. Which is fatal.”

Tappy teared up, “Oh god. She always has protein shakes when she swims…”

“That doesn’t explain that head wound we saw on her body.” Damien interjected

“Didn’t you say there was a life preserver?” Marcus asked, “That’s probably what caused it.”

“That is true.” I rubbed my chin, “She may have been bludgeoned to death with it when she wouldn’t drink the protein shake.”

“B-but what about t-those glass pieces on the g-ground?” Hades asked, “If she was bludgeoned t-then the life p-preserver wouldn’t make that s-small of a wound. Maybe she f-fought back and her attacker g-grabbed the glass p-pieces and cut her.”

“Julia would fight back if something happened.” Rose added.

 _Something doesn’t add up._ “Did anyone talk to Julia before she headed to the pool?”

Angelo raised his hand, “I did. I saw her while I was walking to the kitchen. She said that she was going for an early swim. Which reminds me...Marcus weren’t you wearing a blue shirt when I flir-I mean talked with you?”

Marcus looked sweaty, “What? Of course I wasn’t. I was wearing the green shirt I’m wearing now.”

“No no.” Ethan looked thoughtful, “You were wearing a blue shirt earlier. Where did it go?”

“I-I just changed that's all. I have a reason for where I was, D-Damien can vouch for me right?” He looked at the other boy with hopeful eyes. 

“You were in the kitchen, yes.” He put a figure to his chin. “But the thing you were mixing looked suspiciously like the bottle we found at the pool.”

“I-I was just making myself a drink.”

“But you opened the cabinet with the poisons.”

“I was making a protein shake!” He started getting more nervous.

“That is true.” Susan spoke up, “The protein powder is next to the poisons. I always grab the wrong tub before noticing I grabbed the wrong one.”

“But why was the cyanide tub seal opened?” I questioned

“I don’t know!” He exclaimed, “What about the glass huh? That could’ve been what killed her!”

“No that’s wrong! Those glass shards were too small to actually kill anyone! The only thing it could do was harm someone if they ran over it or if they fought back! The only actual weapon that could potentially kill someone was the life preserver.” A thought crossed my head.

 _Life preserver._ “Marcus.” I said cautiously, “Earlier, when you talked about the life preserver. I didn’t say anything about it at all till when you mentioned it.”

“W-what? O-of course you did.” He chuckled nervously, “T-that was one of the first things y-you said.”

“Actually. The first thing Ms. Pass out said was about the shirt.” Patricia said matter-of-factly

“N-no it wasn’t,” Marcus defended. “It was definitely about the life preserver.”

“It really wasn’t, Marcus.” Damien accused, “So how did you know about the life preserver? You certainly weren’t in our little group earlier, so how exactly did you know about it.”

“I-uh…” Marcus stuttered out

“So it was you!” JC accused, “You’re the one who killed Julia!”

“N-no I didn’t!” Everyone started arguing and accusing him.

“Everyone! Calm down!” I yelled, “The only way we truly know is if the attacker got injured. Like I said earlier, those glass shards are capable of harming someone. There was a small blood puddle right next to the shards, and the body was in the pool. Far away from the shards. So...let’s assume the attacker did get injured. That would explain the glass puddle and the bloodied shards.” 

“A-and how are we supposed to know i-if we everyone else i-is injured?” Hades asked

“Everyone roll their sleeves up. As well as your pant legs.” I did the task and everyone followed. There were no bandages on anyone's arms or legs. Marcus looked like he was about to burst into tears. I gulped. “N-now everyone j-jump.” If it was an injury on their foot then they might not jump. 

Everyone jumped but Marcus. “Marcus…please...” I called out softly. He hesitated and then jumped. He winced when he landed. The whole room erupted in loud voices.

“You killed Julia?!” Rose screamed, “I’m going to kill you! You bastard!”

“Rose! No!” Tappy and Evalen were crying. They held back their friend once more, tears streaming down their faces.

“I-I didn’t m-mean to!” Marcus sobbed, “I-it was an accident. I...I didn’t mean to p-poison her!”

“So it was poison.” Ethan concluded

“I wanted to j-join her at t-the pool, s-so I asked because I k-knew she wanted t-to be left a-alone while she swam. J-Julia allowed me too, if I made h-her protein shake so I did. I grabbed her bottle a-and headed to the kitchen, D-Damien was in the kitchen so I decided to talk to him while making it. I guess I got distracted and grabbed the wrong tub. W-While in the kitchen, I decided to make myself my own drink and b-brought it to the pool. I went back and took off my shirt and relaxed on the chair when I heard some sp-splashing. I saw that Julia started drowning, so I went into the pool shack to get a life preserver. I guess I m-missed b-because it landed behind her, and then I st-stepped in some glass and p-pulled it out before it could get worse. Then J-Julia’s body sank and I left!” He cried.

“So you murdered her?” Damien asked

“It was an accident! I-I didn’t mean t-to.” Marcus started crying more.

I was trying to piece the puzzles together and it fit perfectly together. Everything was explained.

“I got it!” I yelled and started to recite what had happened. “This is how it happened!”

“Julia was out near the pool when this person decided to join her. It was early during the game so the two of them decided to get to know each other. At this time, the motive for killing was already underway. The blackened decided they wanted to chill out in the sun and asked Julia if they could join her. Julia agreed only if the person made her protein shake while she was getting ready. They happily agreed and headed to the kitchen. In the kitchen was Damien, so while making Julia’s shake, he decided to talk to him. They thought they grabbed the protein powder but in reality it was one of the many poisons located in the kitchen, cyanide. He decided to make his own drink and make their own smoothie in a glass cup. 

Finishing up both drinks, they head back to the pool where Julia was already doing her swimming laps. The blackened places the protein shake near the edge of the pool and takes off their shirt and relaxes in the chair. Unbeknownst to Julia, she takes a huge swig of the poisoned protein shake. She continues on with her laps, a couple minutes later she starts getting dizzy and starts falling unconscious. Julia started struggling in the water and the person took notice. They ran into the shed and grabbed a life preserver. They threw it towards Julia but because of how much she was struggling and how much water was getting everywhere. They couldn’t get a clear shot and instead hit her in the head. The life preserver bounced off her head and landed into the bushes, but the deed had been done. Julia was knocked unconscious and sank to the bottom of the pool. She had sunk on the deep side and the murderer couldn’t swim. 

In their haste to try and save her they had tripped over their glass cup and it broke into pieces. They sat down near the pool and yanked it out. Even if they were in a panic they couldn’t ignore the glass piece, so they dropped the bloodied glass piece and limped away. At that time no one was in the halls so the culprit got away no questions asked.” I looked down sadly

“Even if it may have been an accident, the truth has been revealed. The murderer is you!” I pointed towards the boy “Marcus Danshi! The ultimate Fashion designer.” 

Marcus had a look of anguish on his face.

“Nyeheheh~ Now since that’s settled. It’s~ Punishment time!” Monfox brought out a large mallet and hit the button in front of him. 

([Danganronpa fans. You know what song plays now.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xipNfeW0VoI&list=PL1efSYupIzqtmE0gD6jVQTH4AoEb07C7r&index=4&t=0s))

Fashion Show

A pixelated version of Monfox and Marcus appeared on a screen. It showed Marcus getting dragged by Monofox. Marcus got a chain secured around his neck and he got dragged out of the room. On the screen it showed him on the table chained down and an eagle spread. He looked around wildly, fear and horror prominent in his eyes. Multiple Monofoxes came out, each one holding a scalpel. One by one they slowly started taking the skin of his bones. It showed him screaming but you could hear no sound. The camera panned away to a wall and it showed only the shadows of the people. Pink blood splattered on the wall and the monofoxes were working faster. The camera panned back, but it showed only one Monofox. Wearing the skin of Marcus as a suit, he was modeling it and there were multiple flashes. Showing that there were different cameras taking pictures. Then the screen faded to black.

After the execution, I was about to throw up. Everyone’s faces were pale in horror and I’m sure mine was as well. I started shaking and fell down to the ground. The floor under us was rising, probably to bring us back to school grounds. 

“O-Oh my god…” I mumbled to myself. “I-I just condemned him to d-death…” Two bodies sat next to me. On my left, it was Damien and on my right Hades. Hades just hugged me.

“Don’t worry Candy. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you. I’ll protect you.” Damien mumbled 

“As will I.” Angelo came and sat in front of me. “We all will. You have nothing to fear.”


	5. Extra 1

JC POV

I yawned as I got out of bed. I looked at a clock, 7:10 AM. I was always an early riser. I walked out of my room, my feet dragging me to my favorite place. The kitchen. When I was there, I saw Ethan making some coffee for himself.

"Hello JC." He greeted, "Do you drink coffee?"

"Yep." I sat down on the table in the kitchen.

"How do you take it?"

"Black."

Ethan hummed to himself and messed with the machine.

"Hello! My early riser friends!" Angelo greeted

"Angelo, it's too early for your loud voice." I groaned

"Coffee?" Ethan asked

"It's always great to hear my voice and no thanks. I'd like some tea though."

He nodded and went to the cabinets to get some tea bags.

"I see you wake up early too JC. I saw Julia earlier. She said she was going to get some morning laps in the pool." He sat down next to me

"That's fun." A cup of coffee landed in front of me, "Thanks."

"No problem." Ethan grunted and continued making the tea

"Tan Tan! Where's my tea?" Angelo whined

"Don't call me that, and learn to wait."

"But-"

"Wait." He barked

Angelo pouted and I snorted at his face.

"What are you laughing at?" He glared at me

"You."

He gasped, "Rude!" A steaming cup landed in front of him. "Thank you Tan Tan!"

"Don't call me that." Ethan walked out of the kitchen with his own steaming cup and we followed after him. The dining hall was pretty empty, there was only one other person in.

Marcus was sitting in the corner of the room. Sketching away at something. The three of us sat down at one of the tables.

I took a sip of my coffee when an idea popped into my head, "Angelo. I'll give you ten bucks if you flirt with Marcus over there." I challenged

He looked at me and smirked, "Please this is easy money. The great Angelo Tawamureru can flirt with anyone."

"I'll add 20 bucks if you manage to get him to agree to sleep with you." Ethan piped in

"Deal." Angelo stood up at the same time Marcus did. He was fixing up his supplies when Angelo put his arm next to his head.

"Hey~" Angelo purred

"Hello."

"What are you drawing there?" Angelo asked and leaned in closer

"Just some designs for my new line." Marcus blushed at the close proximity.

"Ultimate Fashion Designer right?" He nodded, "Then you should make some clothing for me. What are you doing tonight?" He asked

"You." Marcus said with a straight face and Angelo immediately backed away. He started heading back to our table. I burst out laughing and Ethan was chuckling.

"I don't give a fuck for that twenty dollars now. That was an uno reverse I tell you." He sat down and held his hand out. "Come on JC. Pay up. Ten dollars. I flirted with him."

"Flirt?" I snorted "That was you just talking to him. I don't call that flirting." Marcus started walking out of the dining hall. "If you do it now. I'll still give you ten bucks."

"Screw that." He picked up his mug, "I'd rather just drink tea."

I snorted again.

"Stupid money." Angelo grumbled, "You guys cheated me out."

I smirked.


	6. Chapter 2:1

I woke up in my room. It was about a week since the last murder. Everything was quiet. I got out of bed with a stretch. I stood up and changed into my daily outfit. I headed out the room and saw JC leaving her dorm. I gave a small wave but she ignored me. I sighed. _So much for making friends with everyone._ I headed into the dining hall. Everyone was in their own little groups and I headed to where Hades and Damien were. 

“H-Hey Candy!” Hades waved, “Y-you’re up early f-for once.” He noted

I rubbed my neck, “Heh… yeah I actually went to bed early for once.”

“Early? W-What’s early for y-you?” 

I thought for a minute, “11 pm.”

“That’s e-early for you?!” Hades exclaimed, “What time do you n-normally sleep?”

I thought again, “2-3 am.”

“That’s not healthy.” Damien stated simply

“So I’ve been told.” I sat down.

“O-Oh I have a g-great idea!” Hades exclaimed, “I-in order to get p-people to get a-along to p-prevent anymore killing w-we should hang out t-together and show our different u-ultimate's and then later w-we’ll have like a sleepover!”  
“Monofox isn’t going to allow that.” I said simply, “Remember rule three? He isn’t just going to let us do that.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask.” A new voice stated. I turned to see Angelo sitting at the table with us.

“And when did you get here?” I raised an eyebrow

“Just now. Why? Did you miss me?” He flirted and leaned close to my face.

I pushed his face away with a finger, “Haha very funny. And how do you think you’ll ask Monofox? I don’t think he’ll come over at our beck and call.”

“You misunderstand my skills. Just watch.” Angelo smirked and walked over to the nearest screen.

“W-what is he d-doing?” Hades asked. Damien watched with an uninterested look on his face.

“I have no clue.” I mumbled. I watched as he brought his hands to his face.

“Hey Monofox! I got a deal to make with you!” He yelled. The screen turned on immediately and Monofx was sitting on his chair. His head on one paw and his two tails lazily moving behind him. 

“Yes~ I’m listening.” He purred. Angelo turned around and gave us a smirk. My jaw dropped. _Are you kidding me?_ He turned back around and spoke in a much quieter tone. 

I groaned and laid my head against the table. “This idea spells danger all over it.”

“I-it might be f-fun Candy.” Hades placed a hand on my head. “Plus we c-can all bond t-together.”

“I don’t know…” Damien mumbled, “I agree with Candy. This seems dangerous.”

“N-not you too!” Hades exclaimed. Angelo walked back over to us with a large victorious smile.

“Guess who won?” He sat back down

“R-really? Monofox a-agreed?” Hades said excitedly

“Yep.” He smirked, “And you can all thank the great Angelo Tawamureru.”

“T-this is g-great!”

“How did you do that?” I turned my head towards him

“That’s a secret for me to know and for you to-”  
“Never find out.” I finished and glared at him.

He booped me on the nose, “Of course, Mrs. Intelligence. Before I leave I will give you this information. Monofox is, what you say, a pervert.” With those final words he went to tell the news to everyone else.

_What does he mean by that?_ “S-so you’ll join u-us right Candy? Damien?” Hades asked.

I sat back up and crossed my arms, “I don’t know…”

“Please.” Hades pouted. His eyes seemed to grow larger and his pouted lip seemed to tremble.

I narrowed my eyes. _Puppy dog eyes. My greatest weakness._ “No.” I said simply

His eyes grew bigger and there were small tears, “P-please.” 

I looked away. _Dammit._ “Fine.” I relented

“Yes!” Hades leapt out of his chair and turned to the other person at the table. “Y-you will too r-right Damien?”

“Yes. I will. Don’t puppy dog eye me.” He turned away

Hades gave a small laugh and went to Angelo to tell him our agreement. I banged my head against the table. 

“Puppy dog eyes?” Damien seemed to smirk, “Is that all it takes to win you over?” 

I lifted my head and glared at him. I stood up from my chair to go over to the forming group. He chuckled and followed after me.

“Per Monofox’s permission, we are going to do some friendly bonding today.” Angelo started off. “We will do some ultimate showcasing these next few days and then we’ll have a sleepover! Right here in the dining hall.” 

“Why?” JC asked

“Friendly bonding.” Angelo’s smile never left his face. “Didn’t I just say that?” JC grunted but said nothing.

“So do we all agree on this idea.” No one objected. “Perfect! Everyone go back to your dorms and get the things you need then we’ll meet here in about 30 mins. Got it? Good. Now chop chop. Let’s get the show on the road!”  
Even if he was the flirt in this group, and did some stupid things. No one will disagree with him. His optimism and confidence are what makes a true leader. Unlike me. 

“So Candy. I heard Hades managed to get you on board for this idea.” Angelo walked next to me.

“Puppy dog eyes.” I said simply. I stopped and faced him, “What do you want?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to join me in the pool?”

My face paled, “Wasn’t there a murder just last week in that pool?” 

He shrugged, “It’s probably cleaned up by now.”

I narrowed my eyes, “What do you want?”

He gave a charming smile, “Can’t I just whoo the love of my life?”

I scoffed, “How many times have you used that line today?”

His mood deflated, “Twice. JC laughed in my face and Patricia just stared at me before she headed off to talk with Susan.” 

I laughed. “You have got to stop doing that. You know it won’t work.”

“I can’t help it!” He whined, “It’s my talent. It’s in my blood.”

“Yeah. The blood of a hormonal teenage boy.” I smirked

“Shut up!” He pouted, “Anyway, do you want to join me? At least help me and make one of my attempts successful?” He asked

I was hesitant. “I don’t know…”

“Please?” He pouted again and clasped his hands together. His eyes were getting bigger.

_Puppy dog eyes._ I thought sourly

“She said no.” Another voice interjected. Damien had walked up to us.

“And who are you to answer for her?” Angelo glared, “What are you? Her guard dog?”

Damien growled and Angelo smirked, “Oh~ So you are her little guard dog. Well I guess I have to be careful. I wouldn’t want-”   
I interrupted the two of them, “Okay. That’s enough.” I turned to Angelo, “I’ll join you at the pool…”

“Yes!” Angelo cheered

“But...we’ll have to stay away from that side of the pool and I get to invite two friends.”

“Deal! I’ll get changed and...and grab my stuff later.” He ran to his dorm. 

“Woohoo! I got a date!” I heard him yell. I rolled my eyes and turned to Damien.

“Want to join us at the pool?” He nodded and I walked away with a smile. Heading to my dorm, I saw the person I was looking for waiting outside my door.

“What’re you doing here Hades?” I used my card and unlocked my dorm. I left the door open and Hades stood just outside.

“I-I was waiting f-for you.” He responded and fiddled with the bag he was holding.

“Why?” I grabbed a bag and went into my closet to get the things I needed.

“S-so we can find a place t-to set our stuff down.” I hummed.

“Oh! Hades would you like to join us at the pool?”

“T-the pool w-where Julia died?” He stuttered out, “Ummm...I-I’m not so s-sure about that…”

“Don’t worry...the pool is pretty big so we’ll just stay away from that area…” I responded. _Hopefully._

“O-okay...I guess I’ll g-get my s-swim shorts.” He started getting more excited, “This i-is a way we c-can bond together. I’m s-so excited!” He ran out.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. _He gets excited over the smallest things._ I turned to my closet with a sigh. I grabbed some pajamas and stuffed it into my bag. I debated on the swimsuit I was going to wear. _If I don’t die from this killing game. Then this is what will._ I grabbed the swimsuit and changed in the bathroom. I put on a shirt on top and put on some swimming shorts. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the dining hall. I walked alone in the halls. It was quiet. Way to quiet. I held onto my bag with a tight grip and looked around nervously. 

“Hiya there~” A familiar voice said behind me. I shrieked in terror and was met with the digital laughing face of Monofox. 

“Ahahahaha! That was hilarious! The terror! The despair on your face was beautiful! Ahahahaha!” He cackled.

I tried to calm my rapid beating heart. “W-what do you want?” 

“I had a message for you from the Mastermind.”

“Mastermind? There’s someone controlling this sick game?” I asked, becoming outraged. 

_Someone is enjoying this?! Is this the person who brought us here together?_

“Oops~ Nyehehe did I reveal that too early?” Monofox snickered.

“Who’s the mastermind?” I asked frantically 

“Someone who wants to see the hope fade from your eyes.” His red eye gleamed.

I gulped. “Can you give me some kind of clue?” I asked weakly. _Maybe if I figure out the mastermind we can escape this goddamn school and with our lives._

“Nyeheheh~ I don’t know? Should I?” Monofox thought to himself, “Maybe later.” My face dropped at the news.

“Now I did have a message for you.” Monofox brought out a piece of paper, “Ahem. ‘My dearest Candy, you have nothing to fear. I will make sure you will not die.’ Wow! Seems like he’s infatuated with you~ How _despairing~_ ” he looked back at me. “Though I can see why. You’re quite the looker.” I covered myself with my bag.

_I can see why Angelo said he’s a pervert now._ “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to your friends. If you say anything about this…”He brought a knife to my neck, “I can’t comply with the mastermind's wishes.” he said darkly and I nodded. Monofox brought the knife away and his mood did a full 360. “Good! Have fun with your friends! It won’t last long~ Nyeheheh” 

The screen turned black. I shakily turned away from the now black screen and headed to the pool. Breathing suddenly became very hard. I stopped, closed my eyes and took deep breaths. _C’mon Candy. Don’t be a wimp. Don’t have another panic attack._ I opened my eyes and took a large breath, and walked to the pool. As I approached the door, I heard multiple screeches, laughing and talking. Confused, I opened the door and was greeted with all of our classmates. 

Patricia saw me first, “Hiya Ms. Pass Out!” She was thrown into the air by Rowen and splashed in the water. I gave an awkward nod and headed to the opposite side of the pool. Hades ran up to me.

“H-Hi Candy! You’re r-really pale and l-late. Anything happen to you?” He asked as he dragged me over to where he placed down his stuff. Damien was already there and he was laying on the chair. I didn’t know where Angelo was.

_I can’t comply with the mastermind's wishes._ “Nope. Just had trouble choosing a s-swimsuit.” I said quickly.

Hades didn’t seem to believe me but left it alone. I placed my bag on the chair next to Damien and set out to find the person who invited me to this. It didn’t take long but I found Angelo sulking in the corner. 

“And what’s the matter now?” I sat down next to him.

He pouted even more, “There’s too many people here…”

“Aren’t you the one who invited everyone else?” 

“No. Hades did.” He whined, “He needs to have a muzzle! He’ll share anything that deals with you.”

I laughed, “It’s not his fault. Besides this isn’t bad. It’s friendly bonding.”

“Still.” He humphed

I stood back up and held out a hand, “Come on. Get off your butt and let’s go. I thought you would be more excited. There’s girls with bikinis on.” He rolled his eyes and caught my hand. He brought himself up. 

As soon as he stood up, another hand grabbed me. “Sorry Angelo! We have to borrow her for a minute!” Tappy yelled.

I was dragged into a group with Tappy, Evalen, Patricia, Susan, and a reluctant looking JC. They all circled around me. Rose was just sitting in a chair next to the pool. She was still not over her best friend's death. 

“What’s going on? Why did you drag me over here?” I asked worriedly. All of the girls' faces had small smirks and smiles.

“Oh nothing~” Patricia said slyly, “We just want to see what type of swimming gear you have under this. Get her girls.”They all lunged at me tearing at my coverups. I tried slapping their hands away and I tried escaping but to no avail.

“G-get off me! This is sexual h-harrassment you know! Stop it!” I yelled. They managed to get my shirt and my shorts and it revealed my blue and pink bikini.   
My top and bottom were blue with pink accent bows on the sides. I tried to cover myself up.

“Wow you actually have a nice suit and a bikini at that one too. I wasn’t expecting for you to wear something like that. I was expecting you to wear something similar to Ms. Grumpy Pants over there.” Patricia pointed to JC. She was wearing a swimming shirt and shorts. JC stuck her tongue out at her. 

“Heh. Yeah...now if you could just give me…” I reached for the shirt in the hands of Susan. 

“Sorry Candy.” She held the shirt above her head. I tried jumping for it but Susan was about 10 inches taller than me. _Stupid 5’4 body._

Patricia then shoved me out of the little circle they had and out into the pool. I heard some whistles and a quiet “This day became better.” I blushed and ran back into the circle but Patricia dragged me back out. 

“Look at this beauty~” She teased. My face heated up even more and I grabbed my shorts that were in her hands. _This is better than just a bikini._ I put the shorts back on. I was then dragged into the water. 

I gasped as my body hit the cold water. I swam back up and swept the hair out of my eyes. I glared at the person who got me into the water. Angelo. _Why am I not surprised?_ He stared at me in astonishment. 

“What?” I spat 

“You have another eye color.” He pointed out.

I froze and dunked myself under the water. I swam away to the edge of the pool. There was a person who could protect me from the oncoming question. I hid behind Damien’s chair.

“What are you doing?” He turned around and asked me.

“Hiding from a possible interrogation.” I said simply. His eyes widened when he saw me. Dammit.

“Hey Candy! Why’d you run?” Angelo asked

“You know I don’t feel like being questioned today. Or swimming so…” I jumped out from behind the chair. “Bye.” I didn’t get very far when my arm got grabbed.

“I don’t know if you have a problem with your eye.” Damien said softly, “But it looks fine. Don’t try to hide it.”

I looked at the ground. “For once, I agree with him. Don’t hide it. You look very unique.” Angelo added.

I looked up and gave the both of them a small smile. “Thank you guys.” Damien let go of my arm and nodded.

“Of course.” He dragged me back to the pool, “Now lets have some fun!”

I jumped into the pool with a smile. I got dragged away but by the girls again.

“Boys vs Girls! We’re playing chicken!” Evalen yelled

“Pshh. Like you can beat us.” Kyler yelled. JC chuckled.

“We’ll see about that.” She challenged

A thus began a water battle. After the pool we all headed back inside to the dining room. There were a girl and boy locker rooms near the pool so we all changed in there. I headed back into the dining room alone as I was the first one to finish. I was wearing blue pajamas and my hair was out of my face. I was the first one in the dining hall and I set my stuff in a corner. I made myself a make-shift bed and laid down on it. 

“What an eventful day…” I mumbled tiredly to myself. I turned to myself and sleep took over.


End file.
